This disclosure generally relates to an optical fiber cable protected from animal bites.
Optical fibers are used in several contexts, for example for communication and for monitoring and sensing nearby conditions. For example, monitoring using optical fibers may be used to measure formation porosity, permeability, density, mineral content, electrical conductivity, and location of hydrocarbons. Monitoring properties and conditions over time may have significant value during exploration and production activities. Optical fibers are also used for communications.
Optical fibers used in the outdoors, for example in oilfields, are susceptible to animal chewing and gnawing. Such bites can be destructive to the optical cables and can be expensive and time-consuming to repair. In the context of oilfield operations, damaged optical cables can result in significant downtime.
Other approaches have been implemented to prevent animals from biting optical cables in an oilfield. For example, a perfume has been applied to the cables with a scent that is unpleasant to animals. However, this attempt was unsuccessful because the perfume was eventually removed by rain or normal handling of the cables during operation. Further, the scent was also unpleasant to humans who handle the cables. Further, while the scent may be unpleasant for animals such as cows, the scent might attract different animals such as rodents.
Another previous approach included placing the optical fibers within a steel pipe or strong steel mesh to physically prevent the harm caused by animal bites. While this reduces the risk of rodent damage, cows might be strong enough to damage the fibers through the steel pipe or strong steel mesh. Further, the thick steel protection increases the weight of the cables so that carrying and installing the cables becomes burdensome.
It is desirable to produce an optical fiber protected from animal bites that is also lightweight for purposes of handling and installing.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.